


Courage and Wisdom

by Kitty_Katie



Category: Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, Metroid Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, thematic trilogy of franchises, various characters as personifications of the Triforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Katie/pseuds/Kitty_Katie
Summary: Courage reminisces on it's relationship to Wisdom and Power.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which I try to convince you that Eternal Darkness, Legend of Zelda, and Metroid form a thematically linked trilogy and/or are part of the same universe.

When we first met, you were trying to destroy me. Centuries ago, confident in my fearlessness, I had fallen to the power of a great and ancient evil. Power stood against me and I bound him, condemning him to a slow and torturous death. When you came to slay me, I gloried in my superiority, believing that a mere creature of flesh and bone stood no chance against the powers of an Ancient whose name I can no longer recall. However, Power had given you its blessing, directed you to my stronghold and granted you the memories of those I had defeated ages before. With that knowledge, and with the assistance of the spirits of your predecessors, you slew me, allowing Power to ensure the destruction of the Ancient I had served.

At our next meeting, I was now to work with you instead of against you. Power had also returned, but instead of aiding you as his previous incarnation did, he sought to conquer you and claim your kingdom for his own. As one of your subjects, I was duty bound to aid you. The universe had evidently declared that I was to be your champion, and I gladly accepted. Over the centuries, we would return to these roles, seeking to destroy Power whenever he returned to lay claim to a kingdom that would never be his.

On the occasion of our final meeting, you were to destroy me again. However, this time, my death at your hands was the result of my sacrifice. You had taken me from the scientists who wished to study my abilities, and Power took it upon herself to rescue me from your clutches. She had fought and destroyed your agents, and made her way to where you waited. As she lay beaten and broken from your assault, I gave her the weapon to destroy you and shielded her from what would have been the killing blow at the cost of my own life.


End file.
